Exhibition Mode
Exhibition Mode 'is a mode featured in ''Punch-Out!! (Wii) as a second way to fight any boxer in the game at any time besides Career Mode. Here, the player can choose to go for the challenges provided for each fighter for both their Contender and Title Defense appearances (and the secret fighter), practice them before the real match in Career Mode, or simply to fight them just for fun. This mode can also be used to get better times on a boxer than when they fought said boxer in Career Mode, should they have figured out a new method for them. Overview When selecting an opponent to fight, they will appear in the order they appeared in Career from left to right, organized by the circuit and rank number they appeared in, save for the secret fighter. For example, if the player wants to fight Title Defense Super Macho Man, he/she would have to go to the bottom of the screen, select the right arrow to the Title Defense section, go to World S, and select Super Macho Man. When selecting a boxer, their name appears in the spot where the circuit name they appear in is. Practice Mode When going to fight a boxer in Practice Mode, they will appear like they would after the fight in Career Mode, but when selecting them, the word "Practice" will appear over that boxer's name and continue flashing until after they select them or they defeat them in Career. When about to fight them to practice, the following message will appear in the spot where their challenges would be: "Don't worry, Mac! These holograms can't hurt you or tire you out during practice!" This basically means that Little Mac is invincible during Practice, because when he is hit, blocks an attack, or the hologram opponent blocks an attack from Little Mac, he does not lose any health, nor does he lose any hearts. During Practice, Mac will always wear headgear, even if he has not suffered 100 losses in Career, and the opponent will appear as a blue hologram. Challenge List Minor Circuit/World B Glass Joe '''Contender: # Knock Glass Joe down 3 times and let him win...by decision! # Find the one-punch-knockdown weak spot. # Win the fight without dodging, ducking, or blocking a punch! Title Defense: # Win the fight and land EVERY punch thrown! # Land 50 jabs. # Defeat Glass Joe in only 4 punches. Von Kaiser Contender: # Win the fight and land EVERY punch thrown! # TKO Von Kaiser... in under a minute! # KO Von Kaiser throwing only 5 punches! Title Defense: # Win the fight and evade EVERY Spin Attack! # Win the fight without dodging or ducking ANY fake uppercuts! # Find 7 different ways to earn Stars. Disco Kid Contender: # Land a Three-Star Punch and win the fight! # Find 5 different ways to earn Stars. # TKO Disco Kid throwing only 6 punches! Title Defense: # Win the fight and evade EVERY Disco Flurry (3-Jab Combo). # Last a full round... without getting hit! # KO or TKO Disco Kid in less then 90 seconds!! King Hippo Contender: # Win the fight... without getting tired. # KO a CROWNLESS King Hippo!! # Defeat King Hippo with ZERO landed jabs!! Title Defense: # Knock King Hippo's Manhole Cover off in under 30 seconds! # Win the fight and never get knocked down! # Land a Three-Star Punch when King Hippo's pants are down... Major Circuit/World A Piston Hondo Contender: # Defeat Piston Hondo and land EVERY punch thrown! # Find both one-punch-knockdown weak spots. # Win the fight with 34 or more remaining hearts! Title Defense: # Knock Piston Hondo down in under a minute! # Block 44 jabs! # Defeat Piston Hondo and never lose a Heart! Bear Hugger Contender: #Win the fight and evade EVERY Bear Hug! #TKO Bear Hugger in Round 1. #Find 5 different ways to earn Stars. Title Defense: #Land a One-Star, Two-Star, and Three-Star Punch! #Win the fight without dodging or ducking ANY fake Bear Hug. #Defeat Bear Hugger and NEVER duck! Great Tiger Challenger: #Win the fight and evade EVERY Rushing Magic Attack! #TKO or KO Great Tiger only using right jabs! #TKO Great Tiger... in only 3 punches!!! Title Defense: #Find the one-punch knockdown weak spot! #Defeat Great Tiger and evade EVERY Blinking Jewel Combo! #Put Great Tiger down... win the fight in Round 1! Don Flamenco Contender: #Knock Don's toupee off in Round 1!! #TKO or KO Don in a round where he has not thrown more then 3 punches! #Find 6 different ways to earn Stars. Title Defense: #Win the fight and NEVER get hit after knocking Don's toupee off! #Win the fight and dodge EVERY hook in Don's Rose Flurry (3 hook Combo). #Knock Don Flamenco down in under 40 seconds! World Circuit/World S Aran Ryan Contender: #Land 7 Star Punches during the fight! #TKO or KO Aran Ryan without getting hit! #Find 4 different ways to earn Stars. Title Defense: #Win the fight by TKO... #Earn a Star from EVERY Rope Attack and still win the fight! #Defeat Aran Ryan in the 7th minute of the fight! Soda Popinski Contender: #Stop Soda Popinski from drinking EVERY time he holds out his bottle! #Go a full round without losing a Heart! #TKO Soda Popinski with at least 1:11 remaining in Round 1. Title Defense: #Land 15 punches in a stun! #Crush this Soda Pop... win the fight in Round 1! #Let Soda Popinski drink as much as he wants and still win the fight! Bald Bull Contender: #Stop the Bull Charge...with a Star Punch! #TKO or KO Bald Bull in Round 1. #Find 4 different ways to earn Stars. Title Defense: #Land three 3-Star Punches. #Complete Round 1 without taking or dealing damage and still win! #Defeat Bald Bull in less then 100 seconds! Super Macho Man Contender: #Win the fight and evade EVERY Clothesline attack! #Find 3 different ways to earn Stars. #Defeat Super Macho Man in Round 1! Title Defense: #Find 5 different ways to earn Stars. #Defeat Super Macho Man in Round 1 and NEVER earn a Star! #Win the fight in under 2 minutes... Mr. Sandman Contender: #Win the fight and evade every Dreamland Express (3-Uppercut Combo). #Find 7 different ways to earn Stars. #Win the fight without dodging, ducking, or blocking a punch! Title Defense: # TKO Mr. Sandman in Round 1! # Come back from almost being TKO'd or KO'd and defeat Mr. Sandman! #Knock Mr. Sandman down in under 33 seconds!! Secret Fighter Donkey Kong #TKO or KO Donkey Kong...without ducking! #TKO or KO Donkey Kong and NEVER stun him! #Defeat Donkey Kong in less than 150 seconds! Trivia *There are some differences between Exhibition Mode, Practice Mode, and Career Mode in Punch-Out!! (Wii): **During Career Mode, the theme for the Circuit the player is in will play during the fight when you fight its opponents. While in Exhibition and Practice, however, the theme for the boxer you are fighting will play. This also goes for Title Defense. The only exception to this is Mr. Sandman, as his theme is also used as the World Circuit title bout theme. Due to this also being his version of the Punch-Out!! theme, this song will also play in Exhibition and Practice mode. **When about to fight an opponent in Career, they will say something when selected. In Exhibition Mode, however, they always remain in their neutral stance, and they will not say their quote. This also goes for Practice Mode as well **After a fight in Career Mode, the logo for the circuit you are in will appear on-screen and take you to the opponent selection. This happens after a win or loss to an opponent. However, in Exhibition and Practice, the logo for the World Video Boxing Association (WVBA) will show onscreen and take you to the page you were when you selected the opponent you fought. *The Exhibition menu music is also used for the controller/player registration in Head-to-Head mode. **Also, the Circuit themes that play in Career Mode play during Head-to-Head matches. However, instead of the music playing in the order of Minor, Major, World, the order is Minor, World, and Major. Gallery Screenshot_2016-07-04-12-41-05.png|The Contender page in Exhibition. Screenshot_2016-07-04-12-41-35.png|The Title Defense page in Exhibition. Screenshot_2016-07-04-12-42-16.png|The page for Donkey Kong in Exhibition.